The Fire's In Our Hearts
by Emma Becker
Summary: The children of Venus & Aphrodite decide to play a little matchmaking game... Everyone takes a test and gets paired; but the results just may have been tampered with. The couples are stuck together, live together, and must act happy to win. Crackships.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So.. I thought the idea was interesting but didn't want to write out all Post-Son of Neptune stuff. For now, I'll save that for Riordan. (: Anyways, this is post-Son of Neptune (so if you don't want to be spoiled on certain characters, don't read!), the demigods and gods came together and were able to defeat Gaea and the Giants, yadayada, exciting stuff. Deaths, destruction, blahblahblah, but now, after a few months of settling down the two camps have merged and the sons and daughters of Aphrodite/Venus want to throw some drama in the loooooooooove zone. Uhh, first chapter is really just setting the ground, it's a little boring but it gets better I promise! New couple focus every two chapters I'm thinking, but it'll cycle through. Read&review please! (:

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make!" said one bubbly daughter of Venus. "Listen up!"

Drew stood up next to the girl and was going to use her charm speaking skills to convince everyone to participate in their little plan. "Okay, so we're here for all those single guys and gals out there, we'll be doing some match making! All you'll need to do is do a simple little quiz and we'll find who you're compatible with, whether you know it or not. To make it interesting, our cabin is offering a secret surprise to the cutest couple, or the couple we think is the most in love; you won't want to be out of the running for it. It'll be kind of like a competition, you'll get to live with your partner, and there will be small challenges and tasks for you to compete and overcome. We're asking couples who are already dating to join in too, if you're meant to be together you'll obviously be partnered up and you'll have a great shot at winning! So you should all, fill out a form right now sweeties, and let's get this competition on a roll!"

Murmurs and groans filled up the hall, but you could tell that some lights lit up in some eyes. It was definitely appealing, and what else was there to do? The Romans were definitely focused on war... but who said they couldn't have any fun? And the Greeks... They were up for a good time.

"Can you tell us the prize beforehand?" someone asked.

Drew smiled. "No, we're not gonna give it away just yet. We'll give you clues along the way though, but I guarantee it'll be valuable, honey. I'll pass out forms, and just be sure to get it to me or one of the other lovely ladies standing up here with me by the end of the week, we'll have the list out soon!"

She stepped down and passed out the papers to the people in the area. Some of the questions included: What's your favorite color? Preferred weapon? You come to a fork in a road. Do you go right or left? There were a few random ones strewn in amongst some sensible ones, but they all had worth. Drew grinned at the stack of papers she'd received after one week of the announcement. The boys and girls were pretty even (thankfully). "Girls... let's get this done."

Drew and her girl crew sifted through stacks of answers and made pairings, and once they finally finished, they felt accomplished. "Nice work ladies, Kaitlyn, you write up the list and we'll announce it tomorrow." She nodded, and everyone went off to their respective dorms. Kaitlyn stayed behind and wrote down names... but not all of them by who they were originally next to. She tampered with them, and let's just say some of her choices were out of the ordinary... We'll see where this goes.

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning, everyone who'd turned in a slip gathered in the field, whispering predictions, and people were actually getting excited. Not many groans today. Everyone got quiet when Drew stood up with a very official looking piece of parchment. "Thank you dears for coming, before I get to this list here, I'm going to go over some of the rules and info in this game of ours. First, you and your partner can drop out at any time, but obviously you are not eligible to win the prize, which, I'll give you your first clue about it: it's technically prizes, but these things will strengthen your relationship, and have monetary value. Second, you must stay together. As in, you can't stay in separate rooms, or tents, or wherever you choose to live. We have places designed for this event, planned by Annabeth Chase.

"Thirdly, there are challenges three times a week, for which you will earn points. Scores are updated weekly so you can see standings, but the couple with the most points won't necessarily win the competition just putting that out there. You are still expected to fulfill most of your training, but you will be exempted from some activities for your participation in this camp-approved event. Fourth, no changing partners allowed, and finally fifth, if you have any questions or complaints just let me, Kaitlyn, Madeline, Ellie, Sascha, or our male representative Ryan, know. Now, to the list!"

In the crowd, people were getting anxious. Especially Percy Jackson. He knew he belonged with Annabeth, but he was just getting this odd feeling that that's who he wasn't going to get paired up with for this thing. It would be simple... If they weren't paired up they both wouldn't participate, right? It's not gonna matter. He was curious on what prizes they had in store though... Even if they were dumb little toys or something. Ellie began to read out names. They were irrelevant to Percy, but he recognized a few. "Travis S. and Katie G.! Jason G. and Piper M.! Annabeth C. and Octavian!"

"Octavian?" Percy nearly shouted. He was a little bit taken aback. He was sort of expecting it, but it was unreal. He decided to shake it off. Competition-schmopetition. Whoever he was paired with he'd throw it out the window... unless guilt would build on him for ruining a relationship with his "soulmate" when he thought he already had one. Jason and Piper were together and were paired up...

More names were called out. "Jessie L. and Gavin H.! Leo V. and Hazel L.! Percy Jackson and Reyna!"

Percy heard plenty of 'oooooooohs' from the crowd. Really? Not the time, people.

"Frank Z. and Madeline! Victoria and Wesley! Anna T. and Ryan N.!"

Percy went to the front of the crowd to meet Reyna, like all the other couples. He gave her a small smile, but she didn't look too pleased. Percy made eye contact with Annabeth, and she seemed fine, Percy knew that she spent time planning for this thing, and that she wanted to participate even if it wasn't with him... Which he was wary about. Ellie finished reading out the list, and Drew said, "Let the games begin! The first task for you and your perfect match is to get to know each other, and choose where you'd like to reside for the game. We have luxurious tents, rooms in buildings, and treehouses. Your guys' decision, have fun and listen for announcements tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to the awesome people who've tracked/favorited this story and reviewed! (: 3 The couples I'll probably be following specifically are Percy/Reyna, Jason/Piper, Frank/Madeline, Hazel/Leo, and Annabeth/Octavian. Suggestions are welcome, and feel free to tell me what you'd like to see more/less of. This one's kind of long. D:

**ntgr** – Thank you!

**mszcheeky** – That means a lot! I'm going to try because chances are, Riordan won't make it happen, haha. I know some Percabeth fans who would blow a gasket, hunt him down, and... do bad things.

**jane** – :) Hope this works for ya!

**mikki105** – Aww, thank you so much! Don't worry, I'm the same way! Thanks again and I hope this works for you.

**marenelizabeth** – Thanks for reviewing! :3

DISHCLAYMUR (disclaimer): I don't own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. Maybe now? Nope.

Reyna's heart had dropped when she had heard Jason and Piper's name called out together. She had been hoping to be with Jason... because they never got the chance to be after he met that Piper girl. From the looks of it, they're pretty compatible, and Reyna felt she should be happy for them. She didn't want it to be a weakness of hers. She'd done this in the first place just out of curiosity, and hey, whoever she was paired up could be great.

And then she was called out along with a fabulous guy, Percy Jackson. Things were a little weird between them. They were both still praetors, but never became romantically involved because of Annabeth. She'd hinted towards it before he went off on his quest, but it really was an open offer. Now, if Percy decided to stay in the competition, maybe they'd get the chance to try things out. But Annabeth and Octavian? How was that supposed to work? This heightened the chances of them both dropping out.

Reyna frowned at the thought, and she saw Percy. "Hey," she muttered, a little grumpy. She and Percy conversed a little bit, nothing more than a hello, how's your day been, this-is-really-weird kind of stuff. Playing with her hair, Reyna listened to the first task, choosing where they'd stay together. She thought an actual room might be nice... but the way they elaborated on those tents made her wonder if they were really the neatest thing since sliced bread.

"Hey Percy, are you actually gonna go through with this?" Reyna asked him. It wouldn't be worth thinking over if he wasn't going to consider it. "I know you and Annabeth- I wouldn't want to, you know, intrude on your relationship if it wasn't in a friendly spirit of the game."

Percy had a little bit of a dumb look on his face, then said: "You know, how about we start off like everyone else, and I'll talk to Annabeth about if it's just a game, or if we're going to drop out. I don't want to ditch you though, we were put together for a reason- we'll see. For now, room or tent?"

Reyna hid her girly excitement and professionally nodded. "Okay, sounds good. A room is fine, but did you hear anything from Annabeth about how the tents are designed? Any special features?"

"Honestly, she didn't tell me anything. She wanted it to be fun... A surprise. I'm completely open. Uhh, a room is good with me if it's good with you?" Percy asked.

"Excellent," Reyna said a little nervously, still anxious about if she would even get the chance to make it past the first day with Percy. "I suppose we go pick now?" He agreed, and followed a group of newly thrown together couples towards the buildings they'd be staying in, and some she noticed hardly knew each other's names. _That must be even weirder than the state I'm in._

Reyna and Percy were assigned to a quaint room on the second floor, it was essentially like walking into a quality hotel. No penthouse or anything, but it was quite spacious; it had a living area with a futon couch and a kitchen space, a bedroom with two full sized beds, and a large bathroom with two sinks, a shower, and a tub that seemed like a swimming pool. Reyna was impressed, it was just as nice as where she normally stayed. She definitely wouldn't mind staying here for awhile.

"I'm going to go look for some people, see who's next door," Reyna told Percy after looking around some. "You go look for Annabeth?"

"Okay, good plan parrrrrrtner," he said with an odd Western accent, it was unlike him. Reyna took note of the cute smirk on his face. _Annabeth's lucky if she gets to see that all the time..._

Reyna didn't giggle, but she smiled. "See you," she said, heading out the door.

As it turned out, Jason and Piper happened to be Reyna's next door neighbors. They seemed to be happy, canoodling on the couch when Reyna poked her head in the open door. "Hey," was all Reyna could really manage before she headed back out. On the other side were two Greek demigods, two she hadn't been acquainted with yet; Jessie and Gavin. They seemed to be acting pretty shy around each other, but Reyna wasn't going to push them together further than they had today. She introduced herself (even though they _probably_ knew who she was) and left swiftly to the rest of the couples the children in charge matched up.

Also in her building were Frank Zhang and Madeline, but Hazel and Leo chose a treehouse, and Annabeth and Octavian chose a tent. It seemed everyone was evenly spread out, but she guessed everyone just had different personalities and were able to divide properly. Odd, but somehow she wasn't surprised. Reyna didn't visit everyone, and she didn't want to seem like a loner roaming around, so she returned to her room and took a rester on the couch until Percy returned with some news.

He took a deep breath. "So," Percy began. "Annabeth told me that she knew what the prize was, and that it was to die for... or... to _break up_ for. We're kind-of-sort-of-not-really broken up, we're just going to say we are for the sake of the game and hope that she and Octavian, or you and me take home whatever it is Annabeth wants so badly. No, she didn't tell me what it was, but I'll take her word for it and hope she just doesn't get _too_ jealous of you and me," he grinned.

Reyna wasn't quite sure how to react. She was happy that she would be able to play things out, but then Rey realized anything with Percy wouldn't really be real. But she could stay! But Percy and Annabeth really aren't broken up. Her brain passed these thoughts back and forth but brought them to a halt to say, "Okay," Reyna snickered a little bit at the end part of his statement, trying to handle this nonchalantly, just as she had a few months previous. "Oh, I'm sure she won't."

"So, Percy Jackson, let's get to know you." she said, beginning to fulfill her task for the evening, hoping to get something good out of him.

As for the other couples around, here's the sitch. Frank was paired with Madeline, which he was a little bit ecstatic about, because Maddie is drop dead gorgeous. Before he went on his quest however, she didn't give him the time of day like Hazel did, and he still had feelings for Hazel, so he was quite jealous when she was paired with Leo, who looked exactly like someone from her past, Sammy, and Hazel never brought up that topic with him. But Madeline was certainly flirty with him as soon as they arrived in their room, and he thought, hey, this was based on a personality test. Let's give it a try.

Hazel and Leo were hitting it off. Hazel acted a little embarrassed around Leo, because she still hadn't asked him about "Sammy", whether he was Sammy, or if he had a relative named Sammy, or... what. She didn't want to reveal too much about herself, how she came back from the dead, or anything, and especially didn't want to reveal that she was carrying Frank's freaking life stick. Leo himself was jubilant about being paired with a pretty girl like Hazel, I mean, she was pretty. Things would work for him.

Annabeth and Octavian was quite a different story. Octavian as we know believes Greek demigods aren't to be trusted, even after the whole "we-won-the-war-together" ordeal. He still doesn't like them, plus, with Annabeth being Percy's was-girlfriend, things weren't so hot. Octavian almost wanted to drop out after he heard her name, he was now ashamed he had even entered his name into this hideous competition. But after Annabeth dragged him to the tents and essentially told him off and told him to quit grumbling and moaning in an eloquent way, his heart flipped. He himself has a way with words. Annabeth still isn't happy with him but wants the prize so she's staying in the competition, but Octavian is beginning to warm up to her.

Jason and Piper canoodled on the couch.

Getting to know each other: in progress. What will be the next task of the week?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Holy holy holy cow! Thank you all for tracking/favoriting oh my gosh. 3 Let me love you all. It just makes me feel awful for not updating, but surprise surprise I have a life and it decided to take my writing time away! :(

To my reviewers:

_happyace88_: :D I have the same feeling, hahaha! Thanks! Have you finished SoN yet?

_Bright Blue 101_: Thank youu. Yeah, there's tons of Percabeth, I wanted a change and now I've helped it. :D Thanks again!

_Lil P 101_: Well for the time being, yes, but we'll just have to see if Percy does indeed fall for Reyna and give up Annabeth or not. C:

_Some guy_: thanks! And to the other some guy, I don't know if you're the same guy or not, but no, there won't be a lemon in this story. Sorry! I don't really write that kind of stuff.

_Percyjacksonharrypotter_: thankssss for reviewing! I'll keep that stuff in mind for future chapters.

_Mszcheeky_: thanks for reviewing again! You're awesome. Four for you, mszcheeky.

_Wise girl16:_ ahhhhh a diehard Percabeth shipper. ;) If you read my description you'd see that it would include crackships... and obviously Annabeth/Octavian is on crack. It was random, to be honest. Thanks for reviewing!

_Lilyflower11_: Aww, thank you! You're sweet. It'll be Percy/Reyna for the time being, they're in the competition after all and we'll just see if it works out or not!

_Tristanas1_: ...and the prize goes to you! I got the email with your review in it and it completely freaked me out! Jeez! It wasn't _that_ scary but it really made me make time to do this!

Enough with my jib jab! Lesssss gooo!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & Heroes of Olympus series and their characters!

* * *

><p><p>

It'd been precisely one week since the announcement of the couples. Everyone had started settling in and getting used to the fact that the person they were stuck with could possibly be their soulmate. Some pairs dropped out, but at least 95% stayed, even if it was only for this prize that Drew kept on advertising. She probably mentioned it in every single conversation she had with anyone, whatever she had in store was good and she really wanted love to work out even if some of the couples didn't see it yet.

There was the second official group gathering at seven o'clock, and this time it was more as a check in and an opportunity to earn points, but not very many. Drew didn't want to rush anything too quickly, so the points earned tonight would be minimal, but could really set some couples ahead. She'd been keeping her eye on a few, and she would be interested to see how tonight's ice breakers and games would go.

Most all the couples met after dinner and the love crew divided everyone up into teams of four couples. "Okay, we're just going to play some games and do some icebreakers to help everyone get comfortable, we'll be walking around seeing the chemistry between couples and groups goes and be assigning points for stuff we like to see, okay? We've made a list of everything we're going to do tonight, so each couple in a team needs to pick at least two things to participate in!"

Percy looked at the people in his group and down at the list of things they were to try and do. _"This should be interesting,"_ he thought, as he saw games like "Red Light, Green Light", Wheelbarrow Racing as well as Potato Sack Racing, and more games that the teams would probably would just play only as a team, like Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever.

Percy had talked to Annabeth at dinner and she was still okay with being in the competition, and she said do anything to win. This still was worrying him. If they did win... how was he supposed to break things off with Reyna? He'd practically ruined her life once... he didn't want to do it it again. Percy would rely on Annabeth and Octavian winning, but still, the idea of them together sickened him.

Reyna suggested they do the potato sack racing and Never Have I Ever, she wasn't too enthusiastic about being there, but she smiled nonetheless, she wanted points. Percy didn't argue, but when it came time for the Potato Sack Race, they were up against Annabeth and Octavian, Jason and Piper, and others.

"We have to win," Reyna whispered into Percy's ear with a sly grin as Ellie walked by with a clipboard in hand.

Percy smiled at her and said, "We will," He wasn't quite sure what was more important to her- more points, proving that they were both fit enough, or beating Jason and Piper who he'd heard a little bit about from Reyna.

The race began with a loud crack and couples in large sacks began hopping together across a field. Some fell over immediately, but others were pretty in sync with everything, that included Percy and Reyna. They bounded easily over the field and took the win like it was a piece of cake, but the second place finishers, Annabeth and Octavian, were shortly behind them, and what do you know, the third place finishers were Jason and Piper.

Percy and Reyna had done a little cheer-dance thing to celebrate and were laughing at their silliness but the two couples that had came in behind them had their own means of celebration. Percy saw over Reyna's shoulder that Piper and Jason were in a tight embrace, and Reyna pointed behind Percy himself and he turned around. Annabeth and Octavian were... kissing.

This really threw Percy's mind in a maelstrom. What the hell did she think she was doing, kissing Octavian? All for the game? They're pretty damn good actors then. Maybe he was just being a seaweed brain like Annabeth nicknamed him. Perhaps he was overreacting. Percy turned back to Reyna. "Thanks," he whispered, appreciating her gesture. But if that was all for the game, Percy knew he'd have to make a move to get closer to Reyna soon.

"No problem," she whispered, again in his ear in the same flirty way she'd done before the race. It made Percy smile, and if any of the kids on the love crew were around, he hoped they would see that they don't need PDA to get a smile on each other's faces.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. People won competitions and the love crew scribbled down notes and some points like crazy, and for the games Percy and Reyna didn't participate in, they sat on the ground, held hands, and clapped when appropriate. They still acted awkward around each other, but have talked a lot. When they played Never Have I Ever, Percy learned that Reyna had some _interesting_ secrets. Not all the statements were dirty, but a few of the things she said put fingers down for or didn't was intriguing to him. He expected the same from her, but he felt he didn't have much to hide at this point.

By the end of the evening, the majority of the group looked like chums and there were plenty of smiles between the couples. "Okay guys, announcement of the current cuteness point standings!" Drew called out. "Tied for first place, we have Jason and Piper, Victoria and Wesley, and Annabeth and Octavian!" Percy wasn't surprised, and tried to hide his emotions and his strong thinking that was going on in his head. "In fourth, we have Percy and Reyna, and tied for fifth, Leo and Hazel, Jessie and Gavin..." Drew continued but Percy didn't focus on her after his name was called out. _Fourth place_. That was close to the top, he knew that, but because Annabeth was in first he could slack. Reyna had squeezed his hand and when he looked down at her, the way the orange light from the sky reflected on her skin and the way that she looked at him– maybe he didn't want to.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: I've started chapter four. Five reviews on this chapter and I'll post it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: :O I'm freaking out right now guys. This is so amazing, the views and reviews are just astounding. I love you, you really don't know how much this means to me, I'm just a little starstruck I suppose even if it's not a lot compared to some people! Instead of writing individual messages to everyone who reviewed, here's a shoutout plus a garble of response: **ice2215, asakurax, happyzen, sherlein, mszcheeky, insanity is my second name, shipperlover44, bright blue 101, some guy, hopeless demon wolf, alekxD, raegenb123, cartoonny, lilyflower11, ramirezreadrer, **and** liz**, YOU ARE THE FROSTING ON MY CUPCAKES. 3 I appreciate all the feedback you've given and it'll certainly affect where I take the story in the future. A lot of you seem to be Preyna shippers so I'll keep the Percy/Reyna POVs for now, but I'll just have to keep you guessing on who Percy picks in the end. C: It'll develop, I haven't chosen yet! As for grammar errors, sorry! I usually write the chapters late at night and being the bad kind of author I am my proofreading is dreadful late at night, and I burn out around a thousand words. I could probably get the chapters longer if I wrote in the afternoon! Uhh, you're all so sweet I'm probably repeating myself tons here, but I'll try and answer most of your questions in the writing so keep reading!

This is a filler chapter, I won't have any internet access for a few days but I will try and be writing the next few chapters while it's down, but if this one seems weird, it's because I just wanted to get something up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Percy Jackson!

* * *

><p><p>

Reyna was still playing a guessing game in her mind. What was going on with Percy and Annabeth? Sure, they'd been "apart" for a week and they were still in the competition, but she hadn't gotten an update of what their plan was. The last she'd heard was that they were "broken up" and were going to try and win so Annabeth could get the prize... but would they get back together? Is Octavian in on it? It appeared so based on the previous night's kiss that she witnessed along with Percy, but she didn't have a clue. Annabeth was smart, but Reyna couldn't decide if it was just a tactic or if Octavian really did have a thing for her and she just let it happen. She rolled her eyes in disgust at the memory.

The attraction Reyna had to Percy was increasing rapidly. Honestly, she didn't want to fall for him, because her gut feeling told her she'd be bitten in the behind in the end. Reyna had a _crush_. Therefore, she'd be crushed in the end, like how things currently were with the whole Jason/Piper are dating even though Reyna had wanted Jason first, and all that hoo-hah. _Wait a minute, Reyna. You actually have the chance to date him. It's right here in front of you. Go ahead, take your best shot. Be risky in your love life for once, you probably won't get to for awhile. You still have a ways to go in the competition, make it the best it can be. Enjoy the relationship even if it's a sham, it'll be a great story one day_. This went through Reyna's mind over and over again, and after eleven times of running it across her brain, she decided to believe it.

_I've got nothing to lose_, except my sanity. She didn't want to trick herself into being someone she's not. She doesn't want to live a lie. Percy and Reyna had shared information about themselves, told stories, and had a great time just relaxing in their room the past week or so. She found more about his past, even if it brought up details that aligned with hers. They found out little random quirks about each other, and embarrassing facts- it was all part of this game that they voluntarily signed up for. Percy'd shared that he was claustrophobic, Reyna in return said that she had , the fear of long words, but she was kidding of course, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to say the title of her fear! Genuinely, she's afraid of betrayal and she has trouble trusting people. She revealed that her dogs were more than just important to her, that she'd only ever been kissed twice, and she'd never in her life felt the need to cause self harm.

With Reyna's new found attitude, whenever she encountered Percy in training that day she was a little more flirty with him, smiled more, stepped closer, stroked his arm or his face and waved at him when she was far enough away. This continued over the next few days, and Percy began returning more and more of the actions, throwing in some of his own techniques of making her feel like she was the only girl in the world and everyone else watching was insignificant. They weren't going around gnawing each other's faces off, but they were all googly-eyed around each other and were playing the cute shy card that was waiting to be played in a bigger move. At least, that's what Reyna was hoping for.

It came time for the next part in the competition, Drew announced that the guy in the relationship would be planning a date for him and his partner. They would be graded on creativity and how enjoyable their time spent together was. They had the next week to plan and execute, and there weren't really any restrictions. Drew suggested everyone try to keep it local and not be _too_ out there, and that you can only earn so many creativity points. She said they wouldn't be giving someone 3,423 points for taking their date to Mars or anything. They'd just score high, just nothing insane.

Reyna was a bit curious of what Percy was going to plan. Would it be something as simple as going for a walk? Would they go out and fly pegasi? Would it be a sit down dinner at some fine dining, whether it be at Camp Jupiter or somewhere in the city? She waited and heard people gush about their dates, and gossip about others.

One couple's date was just a makeout session. Annabeth and Octavian's was rooftop stargazing. Reyna was a little bit jealous, but she wouldn't get too green with envy until she compared it to what she was going to be doing. It would be a surprise, but Reyna hoped that it would be romantic yet have a fun sid to it. Nothing too formal, but she didn't want to go play in a mudpit all day. She was sure she'd have fun either way, but a girl can dream.

Day six of the date week was the day that Reyna woke up with a white rose at the end of her bed, along with a note.

_Reyna,_

_I would adore it if you would accompany me on our top secret date this evening at around six. Just meet me at the gate, wear whatever you want, just not your praetor robe. Anything will be perfect, and if it's not, well, I'll let you know beforehand. There won't be a need to feel embarrassed because I haven't told you what we're doing! :) _

_See you?_

_-Percy_

Reyna sniffed the rose and twirled the stem between her fingers as she read the note. It certainly was vague, and Percy had already left the room. She wasn't going to go all girly and bug him all day about what they were doing, but she already felt the butterflies emerging in her stomach. She was getting excited and began to wonder like she had all week, waiting, waiting, waiting.

Essentially, Reyna dilly dallied all day, she wasn't focused one bit. When it came time to get ready, Reyna undid the braid in her hair letting the long black locks flow, and slipped into a pair of jeans and a diaphanous purple top with a white shirt beneath. Reyna did her makeup subtly, and halfway through she wondered if this was the kind of thing that girl pals did with each other. Did hair and makeup, choose outfits... This was not Reyna's definition of fun. It was pleasing to look presentable and feel good, but overkill and having someone else dictate you was not her speed.

At five minutes to six, Reyna headed out of her shared room with Percy (she actually hadn't seen him all day) and went to their meeting spot. She waited and waited for a wild Percy Jackson to appear. Reyna heard someone coming up from behind her, and when she turned around she let out a "Wow." What she was seeing was breathtaking, and she was quite impressed with Percy already.

"You look amazing," he said, kindly.

Reyna blushed, and already thought to herself, "This should be one unforgettable night."


End file.
